


What to drink, what to drink...

by CabraConUnLapiz



Series: Mil maneras de morir. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied Incest, M/M, colacao, mil maneras de morir!AU, not angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una discusión sobre té acaba peor de lo que se podría esperar, pero no mal del todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to drink, what to drink...

-Solo es zumo de hojas.

-Gregory.

-Coges agua, le pones hojas y te bebes el líquido resultante.

-Gregory, te lo advierto…

-Asqueroso.

El nervio del ojo de Mycroft empezó a saltar en ese momento, aunque mantenía una expresión serena. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La persona que más amaba estaba insultando a la cosa que más amaba y eso le suponía un conflicto en su interior. Un conflicto tan grande que se había quedado sin poder dar una respuesta ingeniosa.

-Pues… pues tú tomas… polvo de cacao… disuelto en leche.

-Sí… ¿y qué?

-Que… que eso es… es malo…

Ante la sonrisa burlona de Greg, que se iba agrandando a medida que la respuesta de Mycroft no llegaba, el mayor de los Holmes le dio la espalda, provocando una carcajada victoriosa de su esposo. Aprovechando que Mycroft no lo estaba mirando, Greg se metió una cucharada de Cola Cao seco en la boca y al instante comenzó a toser violentamente.

Oh, ironías de la vida.

-Gregory, no voy a picar de nuevo.

Mycroft seguía sin girarse, y la cara del inspector se volvía de distintos tonos a cada cual más colorido. A los treinta segundos casi había completado los colores de la bandera gay. Y al minuto se desplomó.

Esta vez el político sí dio media vuelta. Al verlo en el suelo, probablemente muerto, no pudo hacer más que suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Si es que se venía venir. La culpa es mía por casarme con él.

Tras recoger el cadáver y reciclarlo apropiadamente, Mycroft Holmes fue a tirarse a su hermano.


End file.
